Ayane's afternoons
by BretTheBest
Summary: A story about Ayane's afternoons. it is a collection of some of her crazy afternoons. Please review even if you hate it, love it, or laughed it, or whatever.
1. Afternoon 1

Ayane's Afternoons (Revised)

Afternoon # 1

Ayane settled down in a chair next to the pool. The toothpick in her martini glass was moving with the breeze. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Heya" Tina said hovering over Ayane's face. Ayane opened her eyes. "Hey girl" Ayane said sitting up. "Wanna play Butt bounce?" Tina said smirking as she jumped into the pool. The water splashed on Ayane. "You're on" Ayane yelled as she jumped in the pool after her.

Ayane grabbed the Butt Bounce board. She pulled herself on it. "Tina?" she said looking for her. Tina grabbed Ayane's foot, and pulled her into the water. "You!" Ayane laughed as they both got on the butt bounce board. They turned to each other's back. "321 go!" they both yelled simultaneously. Ayane threw her but at Tina. Tina dodged, and threw her butt back at Ayane. Ayane stumbled. Ayane dodged another attack from Tina's butt. "hey' Tina said laughing. Ayane pushed her butt with force towards Tina. Tina flew into the water. "I am the winner!" Ayane said falling back into the water.

THE END… LOL…. Very short I know, but the new revised chapters will be longer, it may take awhile for me to update since I'm revising all my stories.

F E I L D Y  
2008-09-03 . chapter 4

The idiot below me doesn't realize he's responding to a post made almost a year ago.

I might add that in that year, your writing has improved tremendously. That first chapter was Godawful, but this is an improvement.

It's still a pointless Lesbian fic, but at least you can read it.

jannbusa  
2008-07-28 . chapter 2

oh my god that was funny randome but funny and don't listen to that feildy guy hes probably just like a 30 year old that lives with his mom and this site is his **. but please continue

F E I L D Y  
2007-06-28 . chapter 1

Just what we needed... yet another boring, short, pointless lesbian fic...

Thanks To both of them to make become a better riter…….writer…..


	2. Afternoon 2 FUnkY ToWn

The only reason I'm making chapter two is because a lot a people read the first one

Ayane's

Afternoons

Chapter 2

Funky Town

Ayane walked down the street. There it was. The club, Lixs. Ayane was meeting Tina there. Ayane opened the door to the club. The music was loud and the smell was alcohol. It was just the way she thought it would be. Ayane looked for Tina. Ayane finally found her making out with some guy. Ayane turned back over to the bar. " Bloody Mary " Ayane told the bartender. "Sure thing" The bartender replied. The bartender handed her, her drink. Ayane took a sip of it. The drink was strong. Ayane asked for a shot of tequila. Ayane followed it by a drink of rum. Ayane went to find Tina. Ayane stumbled on the floor. "Tinah where are yooh" Ayane yelled." Well thare you are honey" Tina said picking Ayane off the floor. "Whoops" Ayane said laughing uncontrollably." I know what to do" Tina said with a smirk. Tina grabbed a bucket of ice. Tina threw it on Ayane. "Wooh yeah" Ayane yelled a she started dancing. Ayane started to give some random guy a lap dance. Tina joined the action. Ayane poured her bottle of rum on herself. "Wooh" Ayane yelled. "Oh Yeah" Tina Yelled . Suddenly Ayane's favorite song came on. "Take me to FUNKAY ToWn" Ayane started singing. Ayane climbed up on a table. " Oh Yeah" Ayane yelled. " You Go Girl" Tina shouted. Ayane slipped on a piece of ice. " Whoa" Ayane yelled falling.

When Ayane awoke the next morning she was in Someone's bed. "Oh You've finally woke up said Gen Fu. " Ahh , an old fart" Ayane yelled. Outside Tina was rollerblading.

Gen Fu Came flying at Tina. When Gen Fu hit Tina they went flying into the ocean.


	3. Afternoon 3 Ninja Stu!

Ayane's Afternoons

Chapter 3

Ayane had just finished showering. It was late, but not that late. Ayane flopped down on her bed. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Breaking news D.O.A star Ayane caught with best friends dad" Called the news reporter from the TV. "Here's the clip" She continued. Ayane stared at the TV with disbelief. She was kissing bass. Bass picked Ayane up and carried her to another bedroom.

" What, What I don't remember this" Ayane yelled. Ayane pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming." Awe great, fucking fantastic" Ayane yelled getting more pissed off. Ayane put her clothes on. Her ninja clothes. Ayane walked over to her balcony. She peered down. Ayane looked onto the busy city. She jumped from her apartment. Ayane pulled one of her ninja stars out. She stuck it in the awning above her apartment lobby. She waved to Mr. Clark, He was the lobby man. He smiled and waved back. Ayane flipped back onto a car that was driving by. She Jumped to another car. Ayane jumped to a semi truck. She Drove her ninja star into the side. Ayane's hair floated in the wind as she hung there.

Ayane finally saw the dim sign that said Fox 10 news. The semi tuck stopped for a red light. She jumped down. Ayane pulled a small vile out. She dipped a needle in it and smiled. Ayane slipped in the studio unnoticed. Ayane found the door. It said " News reporter, Darla Cunivingiton" She opened the door. " Where did you get that fucking tape, you slutty mc slut slut" Ayane shouted at the news reporter. Darla turned around. Her eyes got big. " Someone brought it in, her name was, ummm, what was it. Helena or something or other, I don't know" called Darla. Ayane almost smiled and said thanks. but she flipped her off instead.

Ayane walked back to her apartment. "Damn now where could that shit have gone" Ayane said getting undressed. Ayane looked out on her balcony. She rubbed her eyes. Helena was walking down the street. She drew the poison needle out of her ninja clothes and threw it at her. It went zooming towards Helena. It Missed! It hit some taxi cab driver and made him spin out of control.

Please review!!


	4. Afternoon 4 She likes it KINKY

Ayane's Afternoons

Chapter 4

" _She likes it Kinky"_

Ayane picked up the phone. She dialed Tina's number. She pt the phone up to her ear. It rung about three times till the answering machine picked up. Ayane put the phone back down. The rain outside got louder. Her apartment was getting cold. Ayane closed the balcony door. Ayane put some popcorn in the microwave. The timer went off. She grabbed a bowl and dumped the bag of popcorn in it.

Ayane sat down her red leather couch. She flipped the TV on. Nothing good was on. Ayane opened the door to the hallway. Ayane walked down to the lobby. Ayane walked to the lobby. " Mr. Clark" Ayane called at the front desk ringing the bell. " Hold on a sec." Mr. Clark called from another room. " Ms. Ayane, how are you" " I've been better, I'm moving pretty soon, well anyway do have a movie I can borrow? A scary one please." Ayane said with a grin. " Sure, I'll surprise yah " Mr. Clark said smiling back at her. " Oh hey what was your apartment number again" Called Mr. Clark from the room he was in before. Ayane hesitated for a sec" 89l, why though" "Oh I'll send you a surprise." Mr. Clark said as he came out of the room. " Oh okay" Ayane said as she took the movie from his hand. "Thanks" Ayane said leaving the counter. " Bye" Mr. Clark called out.

Ayane walked to the elevator. Ayane pushed the up button on the elevator. Ayane walked in. Another man hurried in after her. "Here on business?" Ayane questioned. She had never seen him before. " Yeah, I guess you could say that" He said laughing. " Eh eh heh" Ayane replied. The man pressed the button n. Ayane pushed her apartment floor after him. The one thing she hated the most about this enormous apartment complex was the long elevator rides. Suddenly the elevator stopped moving. The lights went out. Ayane heard the other man fall. " You ok" Ayane asked. "Yeah" The man replied. The lights came back on. And it started to move again. The man's suitcase was spilt everywhere. It stunned Ayane. There were bunny slippers, a rope and a, a, huge ham, And a pair of footie pajamas that were red with pink elephants. " What the Fuck man" Ayane said almost yelling. The guy looked around. He was embarrassed. " like I said I was here on business, My business is dominatrix manger" He said blushing. " I find the best Dominatrix woman there are. I test them. If I like them give them a job at the hottest spots in town" He replied back to Ayane without a breath.

" Right well uhhh" She replied. The elevator door opened. An elderly couple were standing out side. She pushed him out and threw his stuff on him. " Awe, remember when we use to be like that Herb, honey" The old woman said pointing to the to the two. " no" the man named Herb replied.

When Ayane finally reached her room she opened the door. She locked her door behind her. She stuck the DVD into the player. On the screen Mr. Clark was ewe gross. Ayane turned the player off immediately. Ayane ran to the bathroom and put her finger down her throat. She started to throw up. Suddenly her doorbell rang." Ding dong ding don" Ayane walked to the door. She opened it up. MR. Clark was in a foxy red robe with two martinis in his hand and a cigar in his mouth. She shut the door. Ayane ran back to the bathroom and started to throw up again. " Glad I'm Leaving" Ayane said as more throw up spat out. The door opened. Mr. Clark decided to come in anyway. Mr. Clark looked around the room and left. Almost as if he wasn't looking for her. She came out of the bathroom and there was a note. It said" She likes it kinky."

Ayane then grabbed a plastic bag. She poured gasoline in it. Then she put the DVD and note in there. She walked out on to her balcony and set the bag on fire. Ayane flung it of the building. It landed o a the top of a window shield. The car was a taxi. THE Taxi span out of control and made a huge pile-up. Ayane went back into the bathroom, puked and then finally ate her popcorn.


	5. Afternoon 5 Nailed!

Ayane's Afternoons

Chapter 5

Nailed!

Ayane studied her nails. "Should I get one ?" Ayane thought to herself. "Yes, I shall " Ayane continued thinking. Ayane got out of the chair she was sitting on. Ayane went to her balcony. She studied the people. Ayane then turned around and went back into her apartment.

Ayane grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Ayane headed to the elevator. She pressed the button that said down. The elevator's door opened. She walked inside. Ayane stood their waiting. The security camera moved, so it could look down her shirt. Ayane didn't notice. Ayane yawned. She looked up. The camera quickly moved. Ayane looked back down. The camera went back looking down. This time she knew what was up. Ayane ran up the elevator wall, the one opposite of the camera. Back flipped, and kicked the camera off the wall.

The elevator opened. Ayane walked outside. Ayane waved to Mr. Lee the knew guy at the desk. He was _way_better then Clark. Ayane walked trough the automatic doors. Ayane waved for a taxi. One passed her. She ran up to the curb for another one. Another taxi came flying by, but it only splashed water on her. Ayane flipped the taxi driver off. TH Taxi driver stuck his head out and yelled " You little slut". This made Ayane mad. Ayane thought she had seen him before to. Ayane reached into her pocked. She grabbed a kunai. She threw it at the taxi's tire. The taxi spun out of control.

Ayane waved out to another taxi. It came. " Yes" Ayane said climbing into her car. " The best manicure thingy in town." Ayane said looking at the driver. The driver looked at her. " Please" Ayane mumbled. The man rolled his eyes and started to drive. The traffic wasn't bad but it took a long time for them to get their. The Taxi driver was slow a hell, or at least that's how Ayane put it as she stormed out of the taxi.

The name of the Salon was called" Nail Diamond". " Huh" Ayane said staring up at the sign. Ayane walked inside. The atmosphere was all right, though it smelt a little fruity. Ayane asked for a manicure. The lady pointed to the right

. Ayane walked to the manicure person. " What do you want ? The manicure lady asked. " Clean and polished and red fingernail polish" Ayane replied. It took the lady about ten minuets just to clean it. Ayane was getting a little annoyed. Even though the atmosphere was all right Ayane wasn't use to it.

" Shit man, can it take any longer" Ayane said raising her voice to the Manicurist. "sorry, my Husband just died" The Manicurist replied. " I'm sorry, but if you don't do your job don't come in!" Ayane said angrily. " He just died today. The past two days he's taxi has spun out of control. The first time a major pile up, and amazingly no one got hurt. Today he just bumped a car and a piece of glass stabbed him right through the chest" The manicurist pleaded. " So are you gonna do my job or not." Ayane replied.

The manicurist started getting teary. " Well are ya " Ayane said wanting to know. The manicurist got up and left. Ayane walked up to the counter and asked for a refund. " No sorry, no refunds available." The lady said. "Fuck" Ayane said pushing a plant off of her desk." Ma'm please leave the premises now" The lady said getting angrier. " Fine" Ayane said storming off.

Three hours later…

Ayane had stolen the Manicurist's Fingerprints, and now stared to plot revenge. Ayane crawled up to the manicurist house. She stuck the chick's fingerprints on her hand. She walked inside. Ayane ran to the Manicurist who was sitting do on the couch. Ayane got a knife out of her pocket and stabbed the manicurist In the stomach. Ayane quickly covered the Manicurist's eyes. She took her wallet and grabbed her 60 bucks and ran back out. "I'm Tired" Ayane said as she walked out the door.


End file.
